


Bet on It

by silverdarling



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdarling/pseuds/silverdarling
Summary: Harper and Naveen place a bet.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 30





	Bet on It

Harper Emery enters the brand new doctor's lounge to find it blissfully quiet and nearly empty, with the exception of one.

Dr. Banerji stands in front of the window, quietly observing, his face lit with a small smile. Harper grabs an apple out of her lunch bag and makes her way over.

"Let me guess: you've taken up bird watching recently?" She jokes, earning her a chuckle from Naveen. He shakes his head and gestures to Ethan and Imogen through the window, chatting in the parking lot below.

"They make quite the pair, don't they?"

"They certainly do." They stand in silence for a moment as they watch the two doctors chat. The younger doctor says something and Ethan laughs, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile so dazzling he practically glowed. Harper takes a bite out of her apple and chews thoughtfully. "How long do you think it will be until he realizes he's in love with her?"

Naveen chuckles. "Ethan is observant. Perhaps by Autumn?"

Harper shakes her head with a grin. "You're giving him too much credit. It won't be until December at least."

He raises a brow. With how stubborn that boy could be, she was probably right. "What do you wager?"

"Seventy-five bucks, take it or leave it."

He offers her his hand and she shakes it firmly.

"Deal."


End file.
